


#12a: dance

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#12a: dance

~*~

Watson can't suppress a chuckle when the matron won't take no for an answer and drags the still protesting but helpless Holmes onto the dance floor.

~*~


End file.
